East & West
by Sandara
Summary: Aveces es difícil para personas con crianzas tan distintas como un americano y un japonés llegar a acuerdos sobre temas tan difíciles como "¿Qué es el honor?¿la responsabilidad? ¿el amor?". YoshiXDrifter


East & West

"Mañana es un nuevo día", pero para un vagabundo esas palabras carecen de real significado. Para alguien que simplemente "va de paso" sólo existe el hoy. Las constantes son pocas, las disculpas no existen porque no hay nadie con quien disculparse. No hay apego por la tierra o por las personas… por los recuerdos tampoco. Un grano de arena no piensa de cual duna vino o a que duna llegará, sólo sigue al viento errando por el desierto.

-carpe diem… ¿entiendes? ¿O es que los japs no tiene algún proverbio así?- preguntó El Errante sin mirar más que al whisky derretír los hielos dentro de su vaso. Yoshi agitó en círculos su vaso vacío con su mano y luego giró su rostro hacia el vaquero sin pistola con el ceño fruncido, con sus labios un poco entreabiertos. Los japoneses ponen caras muy divertidas cuando están confundidos.

- claro que si pero… siempre se respeta y se honra a la familia ¿Cómo puedes ir por la vida como una hoja al viento? ¿Sin lazos con nada ni nadie?- insistió el samurái. El Cantinero negó riendo, recortando con cuidado un trozo de papel para asemejar una figura humana. Trabaja con esmero en su nuevo libro de Pop-ups. El Errante dejó escapar un profundo suspiro sacando un cigarrillo plástico sin responderle al asiático. El Cantinero le ofreció fuego para luego recordar el extraño hábito del solitario. Guardó el encendedor en forma de mosquete en su chaqueta con una ligera risa.

-para él es tan difícil hacerte entender como para ti sería explicar el "honor oriental"- comentó mirando a Yoshi, buscando un puro mientras volvía a sentarse tras la barra para continuar con sus manualidades.

-no es eso…- intervino el vaquero bebiendo un poco más- también es occidental el concepto de honor… pero está más ligado a un orgullo personal que a algo virtual… trascendental tal vez- dijo vagamente jugando con las cartas en sus manos

-¿trascendental?- increpó El Cantinero aún revisando sus bolsillos. El Errante estiró su mano apoyando el puro en el cenicero. El cantinero reconoció el puro que había estado buscando y con desconfianza miró a su cliente de sombrero ¿Cuándo se lo había quitado?

-¿a qué te refieres con "trascendental"?- insistió Yoshi buscando los esquivos ojos del vaquero. El Errante medio sonrió y se rascó el mentón suspirando pesado. El Cantinero había hecho a un lado su trabajo de papel para encender el puro y comenzar a fumar.

-tan literal como la palabra en si… -le quitó el tabaco y aspiró el aroma suspirando- lo que yo haga no afectará a nadie más que a mí. Mi deshonor no se hereda ni se transfiere a mis familiares como una enfermedad genética…- explicó estirando su mano para que El Cantinero recuperara su puro-… mi honor es mío; las acciones de otro no califican como algo por lo que deba pelear, mantener o limpiar- pidió en un gesto que rellenaran su vaso. El Cantinero cumplió- el honor occidental no es un defecto genético… yo no me voy a morir por el honor de otro… eso es ridículo- sentenció levantando el vaso a sus labios para beber. No alcanzó a terminar el gesto cuando un puño lo tiró de su silla al piso, botando el vaso que se hizo añicos. Yoshi se había puesto de pie enfurecido y miraba al vaquero desde arriba.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Jap?- masculló El Errante limpiándose la sangre de los labios, enderezándose de mal humor. Su sombrero se había caído y había rodado por el piso junto con el whisky.

-mi honor no es ridículo, West- dijo el japonés llamándole por el nombre que le habían otorgado ante la constante negativa de El Errante por presentarse formalmente- no hay nada de más valor en este mundo que el honor de un guerrero…- a pesar de ser mayor que el vaquero había algo en las creencias del samurái, su fe ciega en el Jin y en la bondad, que parecían un poco ingenuas… infantiles. Aún después de la muerte de su tío y la de Nicola, Yoshi seguía creyendo firmemente en eso. El Errante se puso de pie escupiendo al piso los restos de sangre acumulados bajo su lengua.

-el honor de ustedes los asiáticos es un invención como la patria, la moral y la culpa… tus creencias y tú viven en un mundo que ya no existe, Yoshi…- los ojos fríos del occidental se fijaron en los rasgados de Yoshi como retándolo a contradecir su lógica nietzscheana. Yoshi espiró profundo calmando su mente, volviendo a su zen interior murmurando un mantra para no perder los estribos. La violencia no era Jin, suficiente violencia había en ese mundo para que además él la siguiese practicando. Era culpa del vaquero que representaba todo lo que el samurái repudiaba.

El Cantinero miró a ambos solitarios y misteriosos hombres con expectación mientras guardaba las botellas más valiosas y su libro donde no pudiesen salir dañados.

-ya saben que hacer chicos…dentro del local, no- dictaminó sonriendo viendo como ambos hombres giraban en círculos como dos lobos rabiosos.

-no tengo intenciones de pelear con este imbécil-

-_baka wa shinanaka naoranai…-_ murmuró Yoshi dándole la espalda al vaquero, guardando sus manos en las mangas de su kimono y deteniéndose en el dintel de la puerta sin salir.

-¡tsk! Comparte con nosotros tu sabiduría…-instigó El Errante mirando al japonés, quemando su nuca con su mirada helada.

-"_Un idiota no se curará de su estupidez a menos que muera"_- tradujo Yoshi sin voltear. Bastaron tres pasos para disminuir la distancia entre ambos y cogiéndolo del hombro, West lo hizo girar. El puño del vaquero se estrelló contra el temple del otro hombre haciéndolo retroceder hasta el jardín trasero. Yoshi recuperó pie rápidamente y devolvió el golpe esta vez en la quijada del otro.

-¡uh! Eso debió doler…- comentó El Cantinero sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada para no agotar su pierna dañada. Quemó un poco más el puro observando con atención como los "Gang busters" peleaban entre ellos.

-¡vaya! ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Momoko dejando junto a él la caja de limones que descargaba del auto, mirando a su primo y a su contrincante golpearse por todo el patio trasero. El Cantinero se acomodó haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando ambos hombres intentaron darle al otro un golpe y sus puños se chocaron nudillo contra nudillo.

-no me canso de verlo…- respondió el cojo siguiendo la pelea de cerca. Yoshi había lanzando a El Errante por sobre su espalda con una proyección de judo pero el otro no había tardado en botar al piso al asiático con un certero golpe bajo la quijada- es un show fascinante… a pesar de que sabes siempre como terminará-

-¿por qué pelean esta vez?- inquirió la joven de rasgos dulces mirando a su jefe. No era raro que ambos hombres pelearan, es más… era casi una rutina.

-nuestro amigo el sin nombre…- dijo El Cantinero señalando con su puro a El Errante- insultó el concepto de honor de nuestro otro amigo asiático- señaló a Yoshi que para ese momento había cogido una escoba y la blandía cual sable frente al otro.

-_¡Yoshi! ¡Yamete!_- regañó Momoko a su pariente mas el chico hizo caso omiso arrojándose en un grito contra su contrincante quien parecía tan enajenado como él- _mataku_… ¿Cuándo madurarán?- se quejó la menor sentándose junto a El Cantinero en la escalera- ayer también pelearon ¿Por qué fue?- intentó recordar. El Cantinero se movió un poco para lograr captar de lleno como el puño de El Errante fallaba por sólo unos milímetros de destrozar el rostro del guapo japonés.

-porque West hizo trampa en Go- respondió automáticamente el dueño del bar-restaurant.

La tarde anterior Yoshi había intentado enseñarle al vengativo vagabundo a jugar aquel tradicional y difícil juego de mesa nipón; mas todo había terminado en pelea cuando el occidental había usado sus manos rápidas para cambiar una de la fichas negras del samurái por una blanca. El japonés lo notó enseguida y se molieron a golpes por toda la habitación que compartían en la parte superior del local hasta que Momoko los separó.

-comienzo a pensar que sólo les gusta golpearse…- comentó la chica suspirando. El otro espectador le dio la razón asintiendo.

Casi como si hubiese sido ensayado, Yoshi blandió su vara descargando un golpe al mismo tiempo en que El Errante lanzaba su puño de acero contra su nariz. Ninguno esquivó el golpe. La escoba se partió contra el cráneo del norteamericano. La mano cerrada de West conectó contra el cartílago nasal de Yoshi. Ambos cayeron desarmados al piso.

-_¡Itoko!_- chilló Momoko preocupada corriendo hacia su primo. Ambos se habían medio desmayado y se quejaban suavemente tirados uno al lado del otro. El Cantinero dejó el puro sobre el cenicero acercándose a ver cuán grave había sido el daño.

-tranquila, kid… están bien- le sonrió ayudándola a moverlos a la trastienda. _"The Swordless Samurai"_, el bar-restaurant que El Cantinero y Momoko habían abierto, no necesitaba buscapleitos inconscientes espantando a la clientela.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó la chica al vaquero mientras, sentados en la terraza de restaurant, curaba las heridas de su frente. El palo de la escoba le había dejado un encantador chichón y un pequeño corte. El Errante negó suave con la vista fija en las platas agitadas por la brisa de la noche.

-¿Y Yoshi?- preguntó sin cambiar la expresión ni siquiera cuando la joven japonesa pasó un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre sus nudillos descuerados.

-Duerme en el cuarto… no te preocupes; sólo le sangró un poco la nariz, nada grave- se apuró en contestar la chica a la pregunta que El Errante aún no formulaba.

-uh…- asintió el vaquero aún con la vista fija en las peonías que crecían en el jardín.

-West ¿estás bien?- preguntó Momoko al ver al hombre un tanto abstraído en el paisaje.

-si… lamento lo de tu tío- murmuró fijando sus ojos pequeños y negros en los de la dulce niña. Momoko se sonrojó volteando la mirada enseguida, soltando la mano que acababa de vendar.

-está bien, yo no lo recuerdo mucho… nos vinimos a Dark City cuando era muy pequeña…-comentó sentándose mejor en la terraza de madera- sólo recuerdo a un hombre muy correcto y serio… un poco frío- sonrío- …Yoshi no se le parece mucho- West no respondió. Tenía una imagen ficticia del padre del japonés; un poco mítica como la cruza entre un buda tradicional y un shogun despiadado… aquello parecía bastante lejano del bondadoso hombre que era Yoshi. Momoko volvió a hablar.

-¿Irás con mi primo a Japón?- en sus palabras, más que una pregunta, había una afirmación. El Errante le miró frunciendo el ceño, peinándose hacia atrás a falta de su sombrero. Debía seguir botado en algún lugar del restaurant.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?- preguntó. Momoko se sonrojó un poco más y bajo su mirada junto con sus manos a su regazo.

-no… no lo sé- balbuceó- sólo lo asumí

-uh…- dijo el otro sin que significara nada en realidad. La noche estaba cálida, algo sofocante. El aroma de las flores del jardín hacia aún más engorroso el ambiente.

-Yoshi te necesita…- comentó la mujer luego de un largo silencio. El Errante enarcó aún más las cejas y bebió de la botella de whisky que estaba a su lado vaciándola.

-¿Por qué habría de necesitarme? Es fuerte. Es sólo un viaje-

-¿Tú no lo necesitas acaso?- inquirió la chica levantando la mirada, fijándose en su perfil- mi primo es fuerte contigo a su lado…- agregó en un susurro. El Errante se tensó un tanto.

-mañana partiré hacia el oeste…- fue todo lo que dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando al local.

El Cantinero barría los restos del vaso roto mientras fumaba otro puro. Al pasar junto a él, El Errante cogió el tabaco oliendo el humo que soltaba con los ojos cerrados. Dejó la botella vacía de whisky sobre la mesa y le devolvió el cigarro.

-estuve pensando… si la vida es un círculo, debe existir una unión para que se complete ¿no?- dijo el cojo deteniéndose, apoyando una mano en la escoba rota y gesticulando con la otra en ese gesto tan suyo.

-sino... sería sólo una línea- respondió cansado el asesino de Nicola. Se sentó en la barra, mirando su sombrero sobre ella. El Cantinero volvió a su lugar habitual detrás de ella y le sirvió un dedo de whisky en un vaso.

-entonces Yoshi tenía razón…- comentó alzando las cejas. West bebió dándole una mirada extrañada. El Cantinero dejó sobre la mesa el libro que estaba armando, pegando sobre la cartulina una figurita de papel junto a otra-… incluso alguien que "va de paso" está unido a algo…- El de ojos azules levantó el Pop-up que armaba. Uno junto al otro estaban pegadas las figuras coloreadas de un samurái y un vaquero, los "Gang busters".

-eso es mierda…- respondió el más joven medio sonriendo y dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Cogió su sombrero y se puso de pie caminando hacia la escalera. El Cantinero soltó una carcajada cerrando el libro en el que trabajaba

-no es mi culpa que tus palabras se tornen en tu contra- El Errante le regaló el dedo medio mientras subía al segundo piso.

En la habitación, la figura de Yoshi dormía vestida sobre la cama. West se quitó la chaqueta botándola sobre la silla y con pereza se recostó junto al otro hombre sin molestarse en sacarse las botas. Miró el rostro magullado del hombre a su lado y se echó el ala del sobrero sobre sus ojos para tapar la luz de la luna.

-ten la bondad de sacarte las botas… están sucias…- dijo la voz de áspero acento japonés.

-eres una mujer- rezongó el hombre sin hacer ningún gesto para sacarlas. Yoshi se enderezó y lo miró.

- ¿estás bien?- no había medido su fuerza cuando lo golpeó con la escoba, a pesar de eso era evidente que el más dañado no había sido precisamente el occidental. West evadió la pregunta dándole la espalda en la cama, quitándose el sobrero y arrojándolo sobre la silla también. Yoshi no insistió, se giró también mirando a la pared.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a Japón?- preguntó la voz de El Errante unos 10 minutos después. Yoshi abrió los ojos mirando la pared en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿tú quieres?- repreguntó

-… responde lo que te pregunto-

-mi padre está muerto, tengo que ir- susurró, sin responder directamente la pregunta. El samurái apoyó su frente contra la pared helada sin cerrar sus ojos.

Lo cierto era que la cercanía entre ambos vengadores había jugado en contra de lo que se suponía que eran. Mucho tiempo junto a alguien puede causar que sus malas costumbres se te adhieran como la brea caliente.

Por un lado, El Errante se había encontrado a sí mismo curiosamente cómodo entre aquellas personas. El Cantinero, Momoko y por sobre todo Yoshi se habían convertido en lo más constante que había tenido en años. Él, que por naturaleza estaba siempre en movimiento, había adoptado la mala costumbre de quedarse en ese lugar semana tras semana, aplazando su partida con cualquier excusa. La última había sido la muerte del padre de Yoshi. Cuando vio la cara del asiático al recibir el telegrama, aplazó su ida a la estación de ferrocarriles.

Por otro lado, Yoshi, un chico responsable, correcto y pacífico había adquirido varios rasgos de su compañero. Desde que habían llegado a Dark City en busca del medallón, desde la primera batalla contra El Errante, había dejado un poco de lado el Jin con que se había criado y se había tornado más agresivo, más conflictivo. Así mismo, había descubierto (más recientemente) un lado egoísta y desobediente de su persona… anhelaba la libertad de El Errante, olvidar sus responsabilidad para con su padre y vagar libremente, darle la espalda a sus orígenes y hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Dark city, Nicola y El Errante habían corrompido sus valores y a él mismo.

-si no quieres ir… ¿para qué lo haces?- inquirió el vaquero

-es mi deber…- respondió escuetamente el samurái

-¿tu honor?- se burló

-no podrías entenderlo, es tan necesario para mí como para ti fue vengar a tu padre.- el vaquero se tensó- es mi obligación hacerme cargo de mi clan, de mi gente… es una responsabilidad personal como la de Aracnidus-

-pero no es lo que tú quieres- concretó cruelmente el occidental.

-la vida no es hacer lo que quieres, sino lo que debes- Yoshi cerró los ojos dando la conversación por terminada.

-tus valores van a matarte, Yoshi…- West cerró los ojos y suspirando largamente murmuró- iré contigo…- como gesto contrario, el japonés abrió sus ojos y se mordió el labio.

-_arigatou-_ el norteamericano no entendió lo que dijo pero no preguntó tampoco. Suavemente se movió en la cama chocando su espalda contra la del más bajo. Yoshi cedió enseguida al contacto pegando más su espalda a la del otro hombre de modo que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto desde los hombros hasta las caderas. A parte de pelear, ese era el único contacto físico entre ellos… ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba, ninguno de los dos lo evitaba sino que más bien lo buscaban. Había sido así desde la batalla en el palacio de Nicola.

La verdad era que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaban unidos… su personalidad, su forma de pelear y su errar se había fusionado en una simbiosis perfecta. El cabrón más fuerte en toda la faz de la tierra eran esos dos tipos. Estaban pegados el uno al otro como en los Pop-ups de El Cantinero.

Yoshi había cerrado los ojos, intentando buscar el sueño tan esquivo desde el telegrama. Luego de un par de minutos en los que se había sumido en una bruma tranquilizante, sintió que West se movía en la cama. El Errante se volteó abrazando con cierto arrebato al japonés por la cintura, tomando con una de sus manos las muñecas del chico. Yoshi intentó apartarlo. El vaquero era impetuoso como un niño y el japones voluble como una mujer. La mano de El Errante se cerró sobre su cuello y mandíbula cortando su suministro de aire, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Qué haces?_ Yamete…_- se quejó empujándolo, apartando sus manos- _¡hanashite kudasai! Ite…-_intentó soltarse, había hasta olvidado cómo hablar inglés.

-¿Por qué Momoko dijo que me necesitabas?- preguntó en su oído apretando su tráquea. Yoshi soltó un gemido ahogado.

-_¡shirimazen!_ _Kuso…_- maldijo inmovilizado contra la pared y los brazos del hombre. Intentó golpearlo. Un gemido aún más desesperado escapó de los pulmones sin oxigeno de Yoshi.

-no sé japonés, haz un esfuerzo- amonestó el hombre apretándolo más.

-¡¿Cómo voy a saber eso?- tradujo con el aire que le quedaba. El vaquero aceptó la respuesta y lo soltó dejándolo toser. El asiático demoró en recuperar un ritmo compasado y arrodillándose en la cama miró al hombre sentado al borde de ésta. Metió la mano bajo su almohada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- por un momento, el japonés efectivamente había temido por su vida. Las manos de El Errante podrían fácilmente haberlo matado en segundos. West le miró con el ceño fruncido, respirando pausado. Estiró su mano y lo volvió a coger del kimono acercándolo para intimidarlo. La mano de Yoshi se deslizó bajo la almohada, tomando el _tantō _que guardaba ahí, y apoyó la punta de la hoja en el estómago del americano.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, mirándose a los ojos, retando al otro a terminar con la vida de uno de ellos.

-sólo te dejaré en Japón… después me marcharé- sentenció

-no esperaba otra cosa de ti…- dijo el samurái, con el ceño fruncido, sin perder sus ojos de vista pero retirando la hoja de aquel punto mortal.

-bien…- aprobó el otro medio sonriendo al notar que su contrincante dejaba el arma de vuelta en su vaina. Apretó más la tela de seda del kimono y le dio un tirón acercando a Yoshi a su boca en lo que parecía un beso. No lo era. Mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes y luego lo volvió a empujar a la cama. Yoshi lo miró estupefacto mientras el más joven se ponía de pie tomando su sombrero.

-¿A dónde vas?- balbuceó. Le dolía el labio, sangraba un poco.

-A jugar, es viernes… _"Russian Roulett" _está abierto- el asiático se rehízo levantándose de la cama y cogiéndolo del cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás. West se quejó dejando caer su sombrero y girándose a mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-

- Eres un mentiroso… y un tramposo, haces lo que se te da la gana- le recriminó. El Errante no se movió- ¿cómo se que no me estás mintiendo con lo de acompañarme?-

-no lo sabes… ni yo tampoco- Sonrió. Yoshi chasqueó la lengua mirándole con odio.

-'_takku… _te mataré si me traicionas…-

-sabes que lo haré… y no puedes ganarme en batalla –siguió sonriendo

-tu tampoco…-

-puede ser…- El americano se volvió a agachar buscando sus labios de manera más lenta mas todo lo que encontró fue un puño en su mejilla que lo tiró al suelo. Yoshi se agachó a su lado cogiéndolo de la quijada, justo en el lugar donde lo había golpeado, hundiendo la punta de sus dedos en el cardenal que comenzaba a formarse.

-no vuelvas a ahorcarme…- levantó su rostro lo suficiente para unir sus labios con ansias a pesar de la sangre y el dolor- te necesito…- confesó sin dejar de apretar el golpe, causándole dolor al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. El Errante apretó las manos y dejo escapar un quejido de sufrimiento pateándolo en el pecho para sacárselo de encima. Yoshi fue arrojado al otro lado de la habitación, golpeándose la espalda contra la cama. Gimoteó de dolor. El Errante se puso en pie y se le acercó sacando el cabello de su rostro con su mano, agachándose junto a él. El asiático se dejó, agotado de pelear

-eres una mujer…- susurró West riendo, acariciando sus labios rotos.

-_urusai, baka…-_ le respondió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando un poco de las caricias de su mano en su rostro magullado. Los labios partidos de El Errante hicieron otro intento y tomaron otra vez los del japonés; éste levantó el puño para evitarlo pero finalmente lo bajó abriendo la boca para permitir que la lengua del americano entrara y cumpliera su cometido.

-¡hey! ¡Dejen de pelear!- gritó una voz en el piso de abajo. Un bate de beisbol golpeó las tablas bajo los dos hombre que ahora se acariciaban agresivamente en la habitación – hay gente que intenta dormir aquí abajo…- se quejó El Cantinero- rayos, van a terminar por matarse… -comentó para sí mismo volviendo a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos luchadores amanecieron más golpeados y magullados de cómo se fueron a dormir.

-nunca había oído hablar de peleas de sonámbulos- comentó El Cantinero sirviéndoles una taza de té a cada uno. West sujetaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo en tinta. Yoshi no se había sentado una vez en toda la mañana.

-créelo, es verdad… ¿no es así Yoshi?- preguntó el hombre sin voltear a ver a su compañero que paseaba por el restaurant- vamos, Cantinero, ponle algo de alcohol a esto…-dijo señalando la porquería de té negro que tenía en la taza. Yoshi lo miró con odio, culpándolo de todos sus pesares. Al menos le había puesto un ojo en tinta por haberlo dejado abajo esa noche en la cama. No le respondió.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harán ahora?- preguntó Momoko mirando divertida a su primo, tal vez algo celosa.

-iré a Japón…-murmuró no muy convencido Yoshi. Las miradas de los dueños del local se fijaron en West que volvía a sacar su cigarro plástico para colocarlo entre sus labios.

-¡Que coincidencia!- murmuró ajustando su sombrero- escuche que los japoneses son fáciles de engañar… tal vez te acompañe- Momoko sonrió amplio, El Cantinero soltó una carcajada y Yoshi golpeó a West en la nuca botándole el sobrero. El vaquero se puso de pie listo para pelear otra vez.

El Errante también lo necesitaba… mal que mal, un grano de arenas necesita una ráfaga de viento para moverse.


End file.
